


Into the Current

by sangi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangi/pseuds/sangi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five brews Toph never drank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Current

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2007, posted here for archival reasons.

1\. ginseng

“Thank you, I’m glad you like the tea.” Toph sits at a low table, hands folded delicately in her lap, with an old man sitting across from her (strangely reminiscent).

“Why did you request to have tea with me, Miss Bei Fong?” he asks, taking a sip. She doesn’t.

She closes her eyes; she can feel the rainfall outside. “You remind me of someone I used to know.”

* * *

 

2\. tao

“It’s been a long time since we’ve seen you, Sparky,” the earthbender says, and the man jerks uncomfortably in the shadows. She laughs. “Remember? I’m blind.”

They stand in silence as she waits for any offensive movement. Then, from Toph, “What’s keeping me from telling this to anyone?"

The firebender smirks, though she can’t see it. “Nothing.”

* * *

 

3\. chai

“I don’t have a mother,” says Katara, and it’s abrupt, hanging in the air for a moment before crashing down upon the earth.

Toph laughs, and it’s bitter, mocking, harsh – inside, she trembles with intensity. “This is war, Katara.”

* * *

4\. jasmine

“I just can’t get this movement,” Aang says, moving his hands this way and that – she can feel his feet shake in frustration; with this in mind, she moves behind him and takes her hands in his, moving them the correct way.

“You,” Toph says, not being able to see the light blush on the Avatar’s cheeks, “are one with the earth.”

* * *

 

5\. keemun

“Once a comedian, always a comedian, huh?” The blind girl mutters beneath her breath, listening to Sokka make sarcastic remarks in the background. 

She stands, champagne in hand, only slightly tipsy. 

Minutes later: “You okay there, Toph?” Sokka asks, leaning against the wall next to her. She smiles, not as jaded as you’d expect from the snarky girl.

“Just fine.”


End file.
